Robin's Feeling
by NiamhXMarie
Summary: Robin's strive for attention from his father leads him to be angry and unaware of other's feelings.He soon finds out that although it's a good hunting quality when it comes to love he needs a watch.
1. The Merryweather Girl

**First of all Maria is 14 in this so she isn't as much of a little innocent girl and Robin is 16 he's a complete player as you will soon find out. I wanted to start from my favourite scene which for me I could sense something more for robin and maria. So enjoy! P.S It's all in Robin's POV.**

I looked down at my hand where the merryweather girl had cut me. She was going to pay for that, and then I'd bring her to father where he will have her locked away until after the 5,000 moon has risen. Her family will be sorry for taking those pearls.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of leaves and a sweet voice saying 'Who did this to you? Oh you poor thing'.

The merryweather girl!

I ran out from behind the bushes, while calling 'one trap two catches'.

'What do you want?' she asked which made me laugh.

'that's girls. Trap an animal; they can't resist coming to help.' By this time my gang had formed a circle around her.

'I know who you are. You're bandits and plunders!' us? Bandits? How amusing. This girl thinks she can insult us and get away with it? I wasn't the only one laughing. Her remark had caused a ripple of laughter throughout the group. Colin who was standing behind her grabbed her. Something about her little scream made me want to help her, and before I could stop myself I pulled her away from colin. Her weak hitting snapped me out of my protective mode and I realised my gang hadn't even noticed. She was putting so much effort into those little punches she almost fell over but caught her. That's when she noticed my hand.

'You!' she whispered and I was sure I was sure that I was the only one who heard it.

Yes me! I cant throw a proper punch because of your wretched sewing needle never mind the jeering I get. I've been trained to be able to fight off all kinds of weapons and this little girl gets me with her sewing needle! 'your coming with us now. My father is just _dying to make your acquaintance'_ I mocked her city accent. That started another ripple of laughter. Just then one of fathers birds screeched and colin was jumped on my that demon dog belonging to the merryweathers! Damn it!

I heard Francis yell 'it's the demon dog! Robin, let's get out of here!' I was determined to stay I wasn't going to let her get away this time! I was going to prove to father that I am trustworthy, and not completely hopeless. But that dog barked again and something about the mixture of blood red eyes and razor sharp fangs made me leave. From up ahead I heard colin shout 'Robin, its your father!' Oh no. I ran faster and got there just as he slowed down. He took off his helmet and looked at me 'what did I do to deserve such a prize _dolt_ for a son?' he said and rode off. Great I disappointed him again, and I was so close!

'damn that merryweather girl!' I shouted as I slammed the door of the castle. Just then a girl ran up to me 'hi robin!' she greeted me.

I started 'hey ….'

'Catherine. There is this thing going on in the market square and I was just wondering if you..'

'SORRY! Cant I'm…..hunting! Maybe some other time? 'I interrupted her.

'sure!' it was obvious that my remark although had meant nothing to me must have meant the world to her. oh well sorry um.. Christine? Yeah that sounded right . I headed up to my room and met a girl on the stairs she was hot so I talked with her awhile. Next thing,she's kissing me, I don't object. When she breaks away she says 'you're a great kisser'.

'so I've been told' that makes her laugh. Just then Annette comes up behind me. 'what do we have here?' I roll my eyes and apologize to the girl.

'what do you want?' I asked Annette.

'_what do I want?_ Robin you're my boyfriend!' she replied.

'I don't remember that' it was true when it came to girls I didn't remember much of what they said, except when it came to the merrywheather girl. That girl made my blood boil or at least I think it was my blood boiling. It was a weird feeling I get in the pit of my stomach whenever I think of her, I just cast it off as hatred.

'Yesterday you said you wanted to be with me' she told me. Oops! Forgot about that, I really have to watch what I say.

'Well things change maybe I want to be with this girl now' I winked at the girl and she smiled gingerly back at me.

'Oh really whats her name?' Annette asked. Uh oh it was something like Catherine.

'Um…' maybe it was linette or beth.

'Its Elizabeth' the girl said.

'There you go, Elizabeth' I said to Annette and smirked at her.

'Your pathetic' she muttered as she pushed past me. Oh really?

'You didn't seem to think so yesterday' I called after her. I turned to Elizabeth 'So where were we?' I smiled at her. But she looked disgusted.

'Don't even think about it' she said and walked away.

Oh who cares. I've seen prettier anyway. That led me to think of the merryweather girl again. I thought of how I let her go and the disappointment on fathers face. That made me angry again and I stormed off to bed not having the stomach for dinner.


	2. Get it together Robin!

Father and I had fight he wouldn't let me go to the forest. I have been locked in my room until dinnertime tomorrow. I don't really care, it's the only place I feel at home ,other than the forest, so I would have spent my time here anyway, I just wished I had eaten dinner last night. I sat on my bed thinking about yesterday. Why did I go to protect her? And why is it whenever I think of her soft red curls do I feel like I have eaten a box of butterflies? I need to see my sister she is the only one who will honestly help me through my mess of thoughts. For now I put it down to hatred and thought of ways to kidnap her, maybe something that will embarrass the whole merryweather family like stealing her away from under the merryweathers roof while they're all asleep. yes! Maybe that would make father proud. It was hard to tell the time being locked in your room for so long but I was overjoyed to be let out. I was starving. The meal started and I couldn't stop myself from scoffing down the bread in front of me. I took gulp of wine before I turned to father to tell him my plan.

'Father , I've prepared a plan to snatch the girl from underneath the merryweathers roof' I began

but he cut me off by saying 'don't go near moonacre. That house is damned'. Of course, I should have known he wouldn't want to hear my plan. 'The word is she's about to meet her downfall' what did he mean by that?

That's when he stood up and looked over to the stairs at the far end of the dining hall. There in a beautiful blue dress that highlighted her red hair ,and made her look more like a lady than ever, was the Merryweather girl, moon princess of my generation. The stupid girl why did she come here does she hate the countryside that much that she's willing to die? The guards were pulled her down the stairs and forced her to kneel in front of father I stood behind him repeating in my mind _she's a merryweather_, it didn't help I tried _you're supposed to hate her_, still didn't work as a last resort I thought _she hates you_. That did it, she hates me I don't know about my feelings for her but she must think I hate her to.

'How kind of you to join us Moon princess' my father said to her menacingly. I laughed. To my surprise she held out an unusual key. 'Oh, oh what is this?' He turned to the rest of us 'she has brought us the lost key, gentlemen.' We all laughed. 'Because the terrible DeNoirs have kept the moon pearls here all the time. Haven't we?' he spat at her.

'Well it's true isn't it? Your ancestor stole them'. Poor girl, she doesn't realize what traitors her family are. Well she'll find out soon enough.

'My ancestor? Well perhaps princess I should introduce you' he walked up to where the very first Coeur DeNoir lay. As he did this one of the guards shouted at her 'move' and pushed her forward to face father and kept hold of her left arm.

Let go of her you blithering idiot! I felt like shouting, but didn't. Instead I pushed that guard aside and took his place beside the princess. She tried to break free put I kept a firm grasp on her arm. I looked at her face she look annoyed probably because she would have preferred the guard than to me, that's what her face showed but her pulse was so fast I realised she's scared. Who would have thought. She looked up at father the annoyance leaving her face which was now what looked like respect? I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized how beautiful she really was. I clenched my jaw _snap out of it Robin! _I told myself.

'Maria Merryweather, the last moon princess' my father spoke. Her name is Maria? My father pointed to the body that had always been covered in armour I wasn't entirely sure the real body was underneath. 'Sir William, the very first Coeur DeNoir' as he spoke I forced Maria in to a bow. Father reached for the gold box behind him and I let her stand again.

Maria gasped when she saw the box 'The pearl casket' she whispered. I looked at her, she was in awe.

Father must have heard her because he then said 'and you so very kindly brought us the key' he was mocking her. It made everyone but me laugh. He pretended he was going to put the key in the keyhole of the box but then "dropped" it. He smiled at maria, she looked confused. He then showed her that the box didn't need to be opened. It already was and contained nothing but dust.

'You've hidden them!' she shouted. I rolled my eyes of course she'd think that.

'They were never there girl! You're filthy meryweather family took them before he' he pointed at sir William 'picked up the box. They stole the pearls, but soon the final moon will rise and the thieving merryweathers will be punished' I smiled. That's right. My father spoke again 'and now that we have you here, there's nothing anyone can do to stop it' I looked over at maria again, she was in shock. My eyes wandered up to her hair and back to her face, pausing at each beautiful feature: her eyes, light blue and as bright as the moon itself, her button-nose, as cute as she was when she tried to hit me, her lips…..my father spoke again pulling me from my train of thought.

'At last the entire valley will be ours. And the DeNoirs will finally feast upon revenge!' he said which made everyone cheer.

Colin, Francis, Tom and I were told to lock her up. Father didn't trust me alone, I don't blame him I don't even trust myself alone with Maria. Looking into her eyes might lead me to tell her something stupid like _I love you. _If I have my friends there I will most likely snap back before that happens.

We walked down the passageway. I gave maria a push so my friends wont suspect anything. She turned to face me and said 'Leave me alone you oaf!'

I tried to stop the hurt from appearing on my face. I laughed 'You know for someone in your current predicament I have to admire your spirit'.

My friends laughed too._ Yes! Keep laughing._ I could feel myself getting lost in her eyes and their laughter was reminding me of our situation. Maria looked angry, she kicked me in the shin. I cried out in pain. She may have a weak punch but she has a strong kick. I heard Tom say ' I told you she was feisty Robin'.

'YOU WITCH!' I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her forward. The moment I heard her breathing so loudly I regretted it. I had frightened her, it was the first time that she was visibly scared and it was my fault. I ignored those thoughts. 'hey! Lock her in' I called to the guards and I pushed her into the cell.

'Welcome to your new home' Colin said.

'You can make friends with the cockroaches' Francis added

I tried not to notice that the cell's window was at the right height that her face was in the centre of the heart. I started to walk away, then I turned gave maria a wave. ' come on, lets go. Guards watch her she's slippery' I said and followed my friends up the passageway but before I went up the stairs I looked back and saw the hopelessness in Maria's eyes. I wanted so badly to take that away but I knew I couldn't. Instead I went up the stairs and joined my friends in a game of cards. My thoughts never wandered too far from Maria, she was my princess and there was nothing I could do about it.


	3. PRINCESS!

**A.N.** **In the last chapter I mentioned robin drinking wine. It was more of a type of mead like honeymeade it wasn't the wine we have today. So don't accuse him of underage drinking, if he had drank the water he probably would have gotten cholera. P.S To uweesomegirl99 thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked it. **

I was starting to get bored of winning, when I heard some commotion near the entrance to the dungeons. A guard ran up to me and said 'Sir, she has escaped.' He sounded out of breath.

'And I'm the useless one?' I shouted at him. Just then, I saw a flicker of red hair run past one of the nearby huts. I chased after it and sure enough there she was. I had to laugh out loud. My princess had left her dress behind and was standing on the stone wall in her underclothes. 'Princess' I called to her. 'What are you going to do now?'

She didn't answer me instead she just stood there looking nervous and scared. Suddenly she fell back. I heard her scream and I knew I wasn't going to forget it easily. I stood over the edge shocked by what she had done. As I saw her roll down that hill, I began to worry not for myself but for her. Will she be able to run? If not what will father do to her? Torture? Death? I shoved the thought out of my mind and ran back the way we came and into the forest.

'Quick, after her' I called to my friends. There was only one way to find out, I ran to wear she had jumped but she wasn't there. She must have been able to run. We headed in the direction of where she most likely had gone.

When we arrived in the centre of the forest father was already there on horseback. He had just sent one of his birds to find the princess when he said to George who was on his left 'I want her killed' wait what? Maria? 'I won't let her stop the curse' he spoke a little quieter but I mustn't have been hiding my emotions very well because his next words were spoken directly to me 'their death is our victory'

I started to walk away from the horses and found myself saying 'stupid girl. You should have stayed where you were.' We broke into a run again. I only hoped father wouldn't find her or at least found her first. I could never turn her in, but being called a traitor by my father, after doing my best in everything he tells me to do, it would just kill me.

I suddenly stopped when Tom called out 'Hey, Robin'. He had found one of Maria's blue ribbons. As it hung from the tree I could imagine it tied up in Maria's red hair. I reached down and pulled it off the tree I smiled at tom and we ran off again. We nearly ran past the hole, between the branches of the trees, that had been recently pushed through.

'This way' I called out. And we followed the route obviously taken by Maria. When we got to the clearing Maria was already gone.

Father came through the trees just after us, when he saw me he said 'she got away again. I've got a new job for you, Robin. The next time you see that dog I want him killed.'

I stared at him in shock. K...kill the demon dog? I gulped. I couldn't possibly kill that dog. It would kill me first; I guess I'm too much of a coward.

When we got back to the castle, Elizabeth came up to me 'Robin, I've decided to forgive you for what happened with Annette. Maybe something could happen between us after all.'

I smiled at her 'thank you Elizabeth. But I just can't, I would much rather be friends. I'm sorry for the way I treated you.' As I said this I realized it was the right thing to do it would be unfair to date her while I had feelings for Maria.

She smiled back 'that is quite alright Robin, and I would love to be your friend.'

That night as I lay on my bed, I took Maria's ribbon out of my pocket. I held it in my hand, and thought about her. She really was quite courageous. I laughed again remembering her in her underclothes. I didn't lie to her; I really do admire her spirit. I sighed and put the ribbon back into the pocket of my jacket. I slept deeply that night and dreamt of nothing but my princess, if only one day I be her protector.


	4. Daniel

**A/N To CleoCorinne and SashaUnleashed your reviews meant so much, thank you for taking the time to telling me your thoughts on this story. It really is a great feeling knowing that someone out there actually likes your writing. Sorry to everyone for taking so long with this chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

**P.S I do not own anything! Except one character and a few thoughts of Robins.**

I awoke to the scratching sound of a pen on paper. I turned my head to see what it was. At my desk was a boy with messy dark hair and big glasses. 'Daniel' I called happily.

At this he looked up and I saw a grin spread across his face. 'Robin!' he said 'good to see your awake although it is still quite early.'

'When did you get back?' I asked as I got out of bed and dressed.

'Just last night' he answered 'I slept the whole way here so I'm not tired.

I turned to look at him again. My best friend had gotten taller which is understandable since I had not seen him in three years. He goes to school in London. One of the very few De noirs to do so. My mother wanted to change that so she said when this curse is over she wants all the De noirs to have a proper education. And seeing as Daniel was academic from an early age she declared him as the teacher. That is why he's back he must be finished his studies and seeing as the 5000th moon rises tonight he will start his lessons tomorrow.

I sighed, one last day that Maria Merry weather will live. As long as she doesn't break the curse which I doubt she will considering she doesn't know her way around the valley for starters, I doubt she will even make it to the sea in time.

Daniel had heard my sigh and looked worried. 'Robin? Is everything alright?' he asked.

'No' I answered there was no point lying to him and he would never tell anyone my secret. 'Everything is messed up!' I sat on my bed and held my head in my hands.

'What happened?' he said as he sat down beside me.

'I've fallen in love' I mumbled into my hands.

'Well I don't see what the problem is' he looked amused.

I looked up at him, I felt exhausted with all this emotion. 'The problem is that she is a Merryweather and not just any Merryweather, the moon princess' I sighed 'the one who is supposed to remove this curse.'

Daniel looked sympathetic. 'I see. Well you could always help her that way she will not die'

I looked at him shocked. 'Oh yeah' I said sarcastically 'there is only about a MILLION things wrong with that.'

'oh yes? Name three…' he said.

'okay 1) If we fail to break the curse I will be disowned by my family and have no one left in the world, 2) if my father catches us he will personally kill me and 3) she despises me.' I barely whispered the last part, I felt like crying but at the same time screaming.

'In my opinion, there is only one person who can help you choose.' Daniel smiled 'your sister.'

'your right' I agreed ' I need her advice, but I can't just leave father will wonder where I have gone'

'Don't worry, I'll cover for you' Daniel smiled.

'Are you sure?' I didn't want to force him.

Daniel smirked 'I've done it before'

'Thanks Dan' I smiled.


	5. Maria

**a/n I was feeling exceptionally cheerful today so I decided to share my happy feeling by posting a chapter from Maria's point of view. ENJOY! And please review!**

_Maria_

I was awoken abruptly and rather rudely by the sound of banging. I admit I was frightened so I took up the candlestick that was by my bedside and hid behind the fireplace so that I would not be seen by anybody that might come true my bedroom, door.

Suddenly the stone head of a horse that was beautifully carved into my fireplace moved down towards my head and at the same time a piece of my wall opened like a door. In stepped Loveday.

She walked towards my bed as I placed the candlestick on the table beside me.

'How could you leave me like that?' I called to her a bit too loudly 'and in the forest'

Loveday smiled which made her look radiant, she held up a very pretty red dress. 'This belonged to the first ever moon princess forgive me?'

I gave a small nod and entered her embrace. As I got changed into the beautiful dress I couldn't stop thinking about Robin. 'Loveday?' I called.

'yes, my dear?' she answered

'Was Robin always as arrogant as he is now?' I asked her.

'No one is always that arrogant. Why on Earth do you ask?' she replied.

'No reason' I sighed.

'Do you perhaps have feelings for my little brother?' Loveday teased.

My eyes went wide. 'N..No of course not!' I lied

Loveday gasped 'you do!'Loveday sighed 'I must warn you, Robin is fairly popular with ladies. Many princesses' hearts have been broken by selfish men, don't let him break yours.'

I stepped out from behind the screen and twirled to show off my dress. Loveday laughed 'fits you like a glove!'

I stopped twirling and sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. 'oh Loveday, this is all hopeless' I cried.

'what?' she asked worriedly.

'I'm as far away of actually finding the pearls as ever.' I sighed. 'They must be here somewhere'


End file.
